roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Taranis
Olivia Tanaris, otherwise known as simply Olivia by those who know her personally such as her friends and entire Guild, or alternatively as the Dragon King's Rising Thunder to her opponents and all those who fear her power (though considering who she is, probably everybody) and for her unique mastery in the art of a long lost form of Magic known as a Fundamental Magic, completely recreating the magic and reviving it from it's previous state as withering mystical husk, a magic from without a user in centuries that was invented during the original Age of Dragons, is an incredibly talented young woman in the arts of Magic, in fact, being talented enough to gain the title of Guild Ace within her own guild, one populated with persons powerful enough to have the audacity to name their guild Bahamut, and a powerful Fundamental Magician, an Ancient and Lost Magic user, whose main drive is the development of her long forgotten mystical art and honing of it to it's maximum potential, creating her own crest of magic to pass on to future generations. Being friends with her future Guild Master, Drake Stillborn, her power was always noted as something extraordinary by her "rival", as she demonstrated great ability in manipulating her ethernano from a very basic level up to an incredibly advanced level, truly befitting of one worthy of possessing a Fundamental Magic. Hunted by many for her noteworthy talent and possession of a Fundamental Magic, a type of magic said to have the potential to completely control everything on a battlefield if used correctly, Olivia finds refuge under her Guild, as to go against one member of Bahamut is considered to be exactly the same as going up against the full wrath of the Guild calling themselves the very King of All Dragons itself, the Guild known to wage war against the entire Magic Council for attempting to hurt even the weakest, seemingly least important individual in the Guild, as every person upon entering Bahamut is no longer a "Guildmate" or "Friend", but a family member, the most basic principle of the Guild in the words of a serious Drake, which is rare to begin with: "No man left behind, this is a family after all." With the Guild being open enough for literally anyone to voice their personal opinions and desires, ranging from vengeance and violence to something trivial like a perverted matter or even matters like love, the entire Guild is aware of Olivia's personal desires, her desire to create a crest, her desire to attempt to attain yet another Magic, and of course, to actually challenge Drake and defeat him in combat, something he playfully he teases her with everytime she loses. The Taranis woman has shown herself to be a quite capable strategist, Drake often leaning on her judgement and intellect, as she carefully plans out several heists and retrievals of incredibly vast magic-using criminal organizations, trashing their base, confiscating their resources, and claiming the bounty on them through the bank, financing the Guild and, due to how the Guild works, the individual goals of each and every member of the Guild. Appearance